腐臭的垃圾填埋場
(cage west) (intersection south) (water southeast) }} The rotten landfill is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout The landfill is a hollowed out mound with entrances from the east, west and south. Approaching one of these entrances will trigger a spawn of up to 10-12 mole rats coming in waves of 2-3 at a time. Inside the mound to the east is a toolbox and a steamer trunk. To the northeast, on top of the mound there are two containers (a desk and a cooler) with randomized loot. To the southwest is a small shack with some junk inside, Nuka-Cola machine by the door and a dumpster behind. Notable loot A leveled set of power armor at the bottom of the lake, southeast from the landfill, near the vertibird one can see from the surface. Notes * Usually a settler spawns at the landfill and fights the mole rats. If spoken to, they will reward the Sole Survivor with 50 caps for helping them fight off the rats, then walk away towards Covenant. It is also possible to find the settler already dead. * Unlike most mole rat infestations, the initial wave of this one generally starts above ground, clustered near the building, and vulnerable to explosive attack. * There is a shack due west of the landfill with some radioactive barrels and a radscorpion that could prove challenging to low level characters. * Companions will make remarks about the smell while in the area: ** If Strong is traveling with the player character he may comment on the smell stating it "Smells like home." ** If Nick Valentine is traveling with the player character he will comment on the rotten smell. ** If Hancock is traveling with the player character he will comment "some places, you just wish they'd nuked them harder." ** If Preston Garvey is traveling with the player character he will comment "Wish I had brought a gas mask." ** If Piper is traveling with the player character she will comment "It smells rank in here." ** If Cait is traveling with the player character she will comment that "it smells like the bathroom after Salisbury Steak night." ** If Ada is traveling with the player character she will comment "Now stored in my data banks. This must be the meaning of the term known as "thoroughly disgusting."" ** If Codsworth is traveling with the player character, he will remark "What a stench this place must generate!" and/or "I dare say my sensors are picking up quite the smell, I, I can't imagine it must be very pleasant for you sir/ma'am!" ** If Curie is traveling with the player character, she will remark "This offends my sensibilities". Appearances The rotten landfill only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs * The rotten landfill will respawn all loot found within containers located there, immediately upon exiting and reentering the cell it is located in. * Sometimes not all of the molerats seem to spawn, preventing the location from being cleared and the settler from giving the player a reward and walking away. * Sometimes two settlers spawn at this location, but only one of them has the special dialogue and gives the reward. The other settler only has generic dialogue. Gallery FO4 Rotten Landfill PA.png|Crashed Vertibird in the lake FO4 Rotten Landfill north.png|View from the north FO4 Rotten Landfill shack and south entrance.png|Southern entrance and shack FO4 Rotten Landfill south entrance.png|Southern entrance FO4 Rotten Landfill shack.png|internal view of the shack FO4 Rotten Landfill sign and east entrance.png|Sign and eastern entrance FO4 Rotten Landfill east entrance.png|Eastern entrance Category:Fallout 4 locations en:Rotten landfill es:Vertedero podrido ru:Гнилая свалка uk:Гниле звалище